User blog:Liam Eric/Troops: We are the Troops!
(Sorry for the wrong grammar, i'm not very fluent with English) We are the Troops! '''is the debut episode of the fanfic story '''Troops made by Liam Eric. It is the first episode on the first season, as well as the first ever episode of the story. Part 1 The troops, a 7-man group of good-looking teenage lads, are "chilling off" at Papa's Pizzeria. They would began talking about the upcoming end of their semester and Scarlett and the Shakers's next concert. *Alberto: Guys, one more week and the semester will end! *Cooper: Well, it's happy to see Prudie Wudie finally ending her journey with stress. *Chuck: The semester might end in a week, but my job will never end...*sigh*. *Austin : The semester is a real disaster to me, you know, i didn't sleep 3 weeks in a row due to the semester. *Taylor: It's alright Austin, i more prefer on using my laptop and other gadgets than sleeping. *Marty: And guys, the band will be having a concert next month, and just keep it a secret as the townspeople will go rumble. *Connor: Cool, and i'm going to ask that squirrel to join me! *Alberto: I'm asking Penny to join me, and Taylor, why don't you ask Peggy out? *Taylor: Nope, i'm sure i'll get busted. *Alberto: But there's nothing wrong with trying. *Taylor: I don't have to try cause i know it will just waste my time. My phone is kinda better to date with. (The Pizzeria alarm rang) *Chuck: Oh, it's already 10:30 AM...let's go back to school now! *Cooper: Alright. Part 2 In the middle of the class, the teacher is discussing about math, when the bell suddenly rang and the students stormed out of the room. *Teacher: And when 790 is divided by 5.9, the answer will be--- (The bell rang) *Teacher: Okay class, let's just continue our discussion tomorrow...and don't forget the--- (The students leave the room before she could finally stop talking) *Teacher: *sigh*. Kids these days Part 3 At Papa's Pizzeria, the group along with Roy and Joy, are talking about the upcoming Christmas Party at the restaurant, when Papa Louie along with Peggy joined them, much to Taylor's "deep-inside" excitement. *Chuck: Sure, i'm going to ask Unca Kahuna to join us in the party. *Roy: Christmas Party needs alot of time for preparation, and it also needs lots of money. (Papa Louie and Peggy arrived) *Papa Louie and Peggy: Hey guys, how are you doin? *Connor: Hey, what a coincidence, take a seat! *Roy and Joy: Hi uncle! *Peggy: Hey Taylor, do you planned about something special tonight? (Peggy placed her hand on Taylor's shoulder, and he immedietly blushes) *Taylor: Um...uh...m-maybe let's g-grab some pop-popcorns later at the...um...Hot Doggeria? *Everyone except Taylor and Peggy: Ayiee! *Taylor: Tss...you're all w-weird... (Peggy pinched Taylor's chicks, much to Taylor's blushness) *Peggy: You're so cute, Fudge Brownies! *Everyone except Papa, Taylor, and Peggy: Ayiee!...Hahahaha! *Marty and Austin: We both hope it isn't the food... *Cooper: Alright, let's go back to our topic. *Chuck: Okay. *Connor: Say, if we will invite my teammates, then it would be cool. *Joy: Unless i'll ask my best friends from Sakura Bay... *Alberto: I'm asking Penny to join us, i'm sure she'll love it. *Austin: Perri will sure join us. *Chuck: Stop displaying too much affection, dude! *Everyone except for Austin: Hahahahahaha! Part 4 The Troops are walking down the streets, until they saw Prudence and Wylan B talking near an electric post. *Wylan B; So uh, Prudence, wanna go to a date with me? Only me and you, the two of us? *Prudence: Oh Wylan, it's a pleasure for me to have a date with you. *giggles* *Wylan B: Nice, so uh, what about haaving a date at Papa's Wingeria later evening? *Prudence: I wouldn't think twice Wylan, i will definitely want to date you anywhere! *Wylan B: Thank you, that's the reason why i fell for you. (Wylan B kisses Prudence on her chick, angering Cooper) *Prudence: Oh...my...- *Wylan B: Bye, see yah later! *Prudence: O...o...okay! *giggles* (Wylan B leaves) *Connor: Uh oh. *Cooper: Is that...is that...true? *Austin: Hold on Troop, that's okay. *Cooper: Now, that's the reason why i really hates that derpy blonde B...i'm gonna kick off his lip piercing once i saw him kiss my Prudie Wudie again! *Alberto: Come down, Cooper, it's alright! *Chuck: Guys, i have a plan. *Marty: Uh oh. *Taylor: Remeber Troop, everytime you've think of a plan, there's always wrong will happen. *Chuck: Nah, don't mind about the consequences. *Connor: It's more nice for me to see Mr. Kingsley, you know. 'The End' Noteworthy Events Major Events *Troops made it's first episode. *The Troops make their debut. *Papa Louie makes his debut. *Roy and Joy make their debut. *Peggy and Prudence make their debut. Minor Events *Wylan B makes his debut. *The Unknown Teacher makes her debut. *Papa's Pizzeria makes its debut. Characters Main Characters *Troops: **Alberto **Cooper **Chuck **Austin **Taylor **Marty **Connor Secondary Characters *Papa Louie *Roy *Joy *Peggy Minor Characters *Prudence *Wylan B *Unnamed Teacher Other Info Writer(s) *Liam Eric Release Date *December 24, 2016 Sponsored by *Papa's Pizzeria Episode Previous Episode *''N/A'' Current Episode *'We are the Troops!' Next Episode *Christmas Party Category:Blog posts